


Do It All Over Again - Now with More Perceptor

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: RatchetANDPerceptor go after Drift to make sure he's okay and bring him home. This story is going to start off T and make it's way to the M/E rating later on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier flutterpen and I wrote "[Do It All Over Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5041129)" where Ratchet got a premonition/warning about Drift being kicked off the Lost Light way back in MTMTE 16. If you've read that story, the first chapter is an exact copy of that... **THEN** things will get interesting.

“... I hereby revoke the rite of autobrand and cast you out. A shuttle has been prepared. You leave immediately,” Rodimus was saying.

Drift headed for the shuttle feeling pretty low, but he felt responsible for what had happened. Someone threw a pipe at the back of Drift’s helm, causing the swordsmech to stumble.

Ratchet grimaced at the sight of the pipe thrown at Drift’s helm, but stayed quiet. He stepped forward out of the mass, bending down and extending a hand to Drift.

Drift took the hand, recognizing it. He regretted leaving and he hadn't gotten around to telling the medic something. Now he wouldn’t get the chance.

Ratchet helped the kid back up to his pedes and let go of him once he was standing. ‘Was it true? Had Drift really brought Overlord onboard?’ He didn’t want to believe it was possible, but Rodimus had just said that the swordsmech admitted to that.

Drift stared at the medic memorizing him and then moved to get on the shuttle away from his former friend.

Ratchet watched Drift board the shuttle and turned away to head back to his medibay. He still had a few more patients to treat before he could retire to his habsuite.

At the end of his shift in the medibay, Ratchet turned to First Aid, “You’re in charge, Aid,” he said and shuffled out into the corridor to head to his habsuite.

Perceptor spotted Ratchet from where he had been waiting. “Ratchet,” he called striding up to the medic.

“Perceptor,” Ratchet said, tiredly, as he stopped and turned to face the scientist. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

“You don’t really think he is responsible for what happened, do you?” Perceptor asked.

“Of course I don’t think he’s responsible,” Ratchet said. “He probably took responsibility for the irresponsible twit of a captain like he always does – did...” He started off ranting, and somewhere in the middle of the sentence he grew sad, realizing that he might not ever get a chance to see Drift again

Perceptor blinked. “Ratchet are you alright?” he asked.

Ratchet grabbed Perceptor by the arm and walked the scientist to his own habsuite as he punched in the code. The door opened and he let go of Perceptor’s arm, entering his suite. The lights turned on inside and Ratchet turned around to face Perceptor, “You’re welcome to come in and talk... if you want...” he said, sitting on his couch and pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and finger.

Perceptor accepted the invitation walking in and sitting down.

When the door closed behind Perceptor, Ratchet moved his hand from his face and his face looked pained. “I shouldn’t have let him go alone, Perce,” Ratchet started to say.

“I was... am feeling the same way,” Perceptor said reaching out to take Ratchet’s hand.

“Shouldn’t have let Rodimus do this to him,” Ratchet said, his voice a mixture of anger at their captain and grief over losing Drift. He pulled Perceptor towards him, seeking the warmth of another frame, whose occupant seemed to share the same mindset.

Perceptor blinked but wrapped his arms around the medic who needed as much comfort as he did at the moment it seemed

“... Never admitted it to anyone, even him, but I love the kid, Perce....” Ratchet said, wrapping his arms around the scientist and holding him close.

Perceptor chuckled. “Me too,” he said. “After he saved my life.”

“Dead end. He was my patient...” Ratchet got out. “Knew he had potential...”

The medic’s frame shifted in Perceptor’s arms, and warm optical fluid fell to his shoulders with a soft tink tink tink as Ratchet’s composed demeanor shattered. Perceptor patted the medic’s back unsure of what else to do to comfort the now crying medic. He tilted his helm to kiss Ratchet’s cheek.

Ratchet’s shaking finally stopped as he ran out of tears. He managed to pull himself together to sit up straight feeling embarrassed at what he had done in Perceptor’s arms as he wiped at his optics with the back of a hand.

“Feeling better?” Perceptor asked looking at the mech.

“Only slightly,” Ratchet admitted. “He’s still gone. And oh Primus! I wish I had the chance to do today all over again.”

“Really?” Perceptor said.

“Absolutely,” Ratchet said, nodding his helm and leaning sideways against Perceptor. He felt tired before meeting Perceptor in the hall; now he felt absolutely exhausted, having spent the last of his energy.

“I’ll leave you to recharge now,” Perceptor said. “But first I’ll help you to your berth.” He stepped off the couch and offered Ratchet some help up.

Ratchet managed a smile for Perceptor as he allowed the scientist to help him to his pedes. Perceptor guided Ratchet to his berth, laying him down and covering him with the thermal blanket.

Under normal conditions Ratchet would have protested such attempts at being coddled and tucked into his berth, but he allowed himself to relax under Perceptor’s care, optics already dimmed. He looked up at Perceptor, “Thanks,” he mumbled.

"We've had a bad day. It is understandable," Perceptor said. "Recharge well, Ratchet."

Ratchet managed a hint of a smile for his friend before recharge claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Perceptor sighed as his latest experiment was done for the cycle. He gathered up his tools and equipment and placed it in the locker on his side of the lab, making sure to secure all of the volatile chemicals to the walls of the locker before locking the whole thing with his password and biosecurity.

Right now he had a good friend to check on in the medbay, where the last time he checked, the medic was despite the fact that his shift had ended 4 hours ago.

Perceptor bade goodbye to Brainstorm and left the laboratory, heading for the medbay. Both he and Ratchet were mechs of science, both hard-working to the point of being workaholics. Perceptor had been the mech who had tinkered with the inner workings of Ratchet’s forged medic hands and managed to install more tools that the medic could deploy without having to dig around in his medical kit.

Ratchet sighed as he sat in his office, the medbay was empty and quiet. He sat typing in medical reports of the cycle’s patients.

Perceptor entered the medbay, checking the main area first and finding it devoid of patients and doctors, except of course Ratchet’s office. Heading back to the main door, he locked it and walked to Ratchet’s office, setting down a cube of energon with a plunk.

Ratchet looked over and saw the cube. “Perceptor,” he said.

“Your shift was over 4 hours ago, Ratchet,” Perceptor said. “I am aware that we both have a tendency to overwork ourselves, but still...”

“Yes well there was a lot of paperwork to do,” Ratchet said moving to massage the fingers in his one hand.

“And you have First Aid, Ambulon, and others who can fill in their share of it,” Perceptor said, watching the medic. The white-and-red mech’s paint was chipping and peeling in various spots. 

He grabbed the data pad that Ratchet was working on, setting it down on the pile and grabbed the medic’s hand in his own. “You are taking inadequate measures of self-care, Ratchet.”

“Why should I bother?” Ratchet grumbled but he did enjoy the feel of Perceptor’s warm hand. He fought back the memories that Drift would do much the same thing but he was gone now.

Perceptor dug in his subspace for a small toolkit that he carried with him, setting it down on the desk and opening it up. He pulled out a small flat-head screwdriver and used it to carefully pop the armor plate off the back of the medic’s hand.

Ratchet watched Perceptor.

Perceptor adjusted the monocle over his optic to zoom in so he wouldn’t have to bend over too much. Pulling out his small welder, he fixed a few broken connections. “Please drink your energon, Ratchet,” he reminded.

“Fine,” Ratchet said picking up the cube with his free hand and sipped at the liquid.

Perceptor switched from his welder to another tool, “He is capable of taking care of himself. Although that is not to say that I miss his presence. He would often come to my lab to check in on me, probably as much as he would do the same for yourself.”

“Who are you talking about?” Ratchet asked though he had an idea.

Perceptor stopped his work and looked up at Ratchet, meeting the other mech’s optics. “The very one whose absence from this ship is causing you to lose recharge hours and immerse yourself completely in your work so as not to be reminded of the pain of loss.”

Ratchet shrugged though Perceptor was very correct. A small drop of otpic lubricant dripped down his face.

Perceptor closed up the armor on Ratchet’s hand and then wiped the tear off Ratchet’s cheek before leaning in to kiss the medic on the opposite cheek.

Ratchet smiled at the kiss.

“If you like, we could retire to your habsuite where I could take care of you further,” Perceptor said.

“Uh, sounds good,” Ratchet said. 

Perceptor stood up and waited for Ratchet to do the same. Ratchet stood up slowly feeling all his creaking joints. Perceptor frowned, “What would Drift say to see that you are not caring for yourself?” he asked.

“He would accuse me of not looking after myself,” Ratchet said.

Perceptor held out his hand to the medic. “It is true, yet I doubt that you would readily admit it to him.”

“Yeah,” Ratchet said and sighed taking the mech’s hand. “I miss him, keep thinking about going and looking for him.”

Perceptor halted abruptly and looked at Ratchet. “If you’d have me, I would go with you.”

Ratchet stopped and looked at Perceptor. “Really?” he asked.

“While he may be able to look after himself, that does not mean he will not need a physician to heal him. If you go, you shall surely need someone to make certain you do not run yourself down. Plus I do care for you.... well both of you,” Perceptor said.

Ratchet smiled a little. “I could understand your caring for Drift but me.”

Perceptor shook his helm at how the medic didn’t seem to get it and continued towards Ratchet’s habsuite.

Ratchet entered his code, thinking about Drift and Perceptor. He stepped aside to let Perceptor go in first.

Perceptor slipped an arm around Ratchet’s waist and slipped into the habsuite, pulling Ratchet in with him. Ratchet blinked in surprise as he was pulled into his own habsuite.

Perceptor pulled the medic into a kiss, Ratchet went with it and returned the kiss.

Perceptor broke the kiss after a few minutes. “If it is amenable by both yourself and Drift, I shouldn’t mind doing this more often. I will however acquiesce to your desires.”

“Ah amenable,” Ratchet said smiling a bit more.

“I do believe that I have another of your hands to restore to full functionality and with the method you stood up from your chair, perhaps a full body massage,” Perceptor said

“Suppose you can work on the other hand first then,” Ratchet said.

“Where would you like me to work on your hand?” Perceptor asked. “It will be slightly problematic to do it in the middle of your habsuite.”

“Well suppose we should sit down,” Ratchet said moving to sit in his chair and leaning back a little bit.

Perceptor sat down in the other chair across from the medic. He pulled out his tools again, setting them on the table.

Ratchet watched the mech. Perceptor waited for Ratchet to offer him his hand. Ratchet sighed holding his other hand out to Perceptor.

Perceptor took Ratchet’s hands, sandwiching them between his own. He carefully massaged the whole hand in his, concentrating on the finger joins, working to get them to straighten before putting Ratchet’s hand on the table.

Ratchet sighed in relief.

Perceptor went through the whole routine again, popping off the armor panel that was the back of Ratchet’s hand. He tuned up the inside of the hand with his welder, fixing or replacing wires, and general maintenance. When he was finished, Perceptor closed up the armor panel. He pulled out a small bottle of oil with a thin needle-like tip that he used to apply oil into each section of each of the medic’s finger joints. 

After applying oil to the joints, Perceptor massaged the joints until they had a proper range of motion and less stiffness to them. When he was done there, he flipped the medic's hand over, palm facing up and continued in the same manner to the palm joints.

Ratchet wriggled his fingers. “Thank you, that feels much better,” he said.

“My pleasure, Ratchet,” Perceptor said, lifting the hand to kiss it.

“Still serious about the massage?” Ratchet asked.

“I was never joking about it,” Perceptor said. “I saw the way you stood up, you appear to be quite stiff.”

“Correct,” Ratchet said.

Perceptor put his tools away and stood up, walking to stand behind Ratchet. “I can do your shoulders and neck in the chair. We may have to move to the berth to do more,” he said, setting his hands on the medic’s broad shoulders and finding the gaps in the armor where he could massage the protoform beneath.

Ratchet moaned at the touch to his sensitive protoform.

Perceptor continued the massage along the medic’s neck and shoulder until he was obstructed by the back of the chair.

“Suppose time for me to move,” Ratchet said when he had control of his mouth again. He stood up and waddled to the berth and lay down on his back with a sigh.

Perceptor followed the mech, moving to sit down beside Ratchet. “I am beginning to be afraid that if I continue in this manner, you will be as limber as Drift himself. And then I may have to watch two mechs, beautiful in their own right, practicing yoga in front of me.” He smiled at the thought.

Ratchet chuckled. “Yoga, I’m not into that new age stuff,” he said. 

Perceptor chuckled with Ratchet, “Not even to impress or understand him?” he asked, moving to lay down on his side beside the medic. He propped himself up on one elbow to watch Ratchet.

“Hmm well he’s not here right now,” Ratchet said.

“Do you have any ideas about where Drift might have gone having left the Lost Light?” Perceptor asked.

“No, no ideas,” Ratchet said shaking his helm.

“He does feel like he has to _atone_ for his days as a Decepticon,” Perceptor said.

“Probably,” Ratchet said.

Perceptor gently draped an arm over Ratchet’s chest as he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

“Come recharge with me at least,” Ratchet said scooting over on the berth.

“Of course, Ratchet,” Perceptor said, cuddling with the medic and allowing his systems to begin the recharge process. 

Ratchet cuddled up to the mech, drifting off into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Perceptor walked into Swerve's bar, pushing back the feelings that tried to surface about the times with Drift there. He did however look through the patrons for a particular red-and-yellow communications officer. As he spotted the mech, he walked over to the table the communications mech was seated at. “Hello, Blaster,” he said just as loudly as was necessary to be heard over the crowd and music. 

“Hey Perceptor,” Blaster said looking up at the mech as he tuned out various conversations and the music.

“Have you heard from Drift since his departure, perchance?” Perceptor asked, accepting the drink slid to him from Swerve. 

Blaster shook his head. “Not like he’s looking to talk to anyone much after our captain kicked him off,” he said.

Perceptor sighed. “And I suppose you did not track his departure or any possible routes he may have taken?”

Blaster raised his optic ridge at that. “Why are you asking this?”

“I require you to keep this request from Rodimus....” Perceptor said quietly. “Ratchet and myself will be taking a ... sabbatical from the Lost Light to go search for Drift. Any leads you have as to his whereabouts would be greatly appreciated.”

“I’ll listen around and see what I can find,” Blaster said.

“Thank you for your assistance, Blaster,” Perceptor said, finishing off his drink. 

“Welcome, Percy,” Blaster said a with a grin on his face.

* * *

Perceptor was in the shuttle bay preparing one of the small shuttles for launch and checking that it had everything three mechs would need for a long journey. He was awaiting the arrival of Ratchet who was in charge of medical supplies and bidding farewell to his fellow medics. 

Blaster walked into the shuttle bay looking around and headed over to where Perceptor was prepping the shuttle.

Perceptor spun around on his heel struts, not certain if he should expect Ratchet, Blaster, or Rodimus. He huffed a relieved sigh out of his vents when it wasn't the captain. “Blaster....”

“Found a few things for ya,” Blaster said handing Perceptor a data pad.

“Thank you, Blaster. This is an excellent starting point,” Perceptor said, stashing the data pad. “We shall keep in touch via your personal comm channel.”

“You’re welcome, hope you find him,” Blaster said and left passing Ratchet.

“What did he want?” Ratchet said glad to finally have escaped the medbay.

“He was giving me his findings on locations and comms from Drift,” Perceptor said. 

Perceptor moved to the single seat near the from with navigational controls. “If you have everything, I believe it's time we find our Drift,” he said, turning to look over his shoulder. 

“Yes, let’s go find him,” Ratchet said setting down his box and medkit.

Perceptor closed the shuttle doors and powered up the engines, starting the launch sequence. “Take a seat, dear, we are about to leave,” he said, taking the shuttle out of the Lost Light. 

Only after the shuttle was free of the looming shadow of its mother ship did the comms crackle to life inside. 

::Shuttle 2, what the frag!:: yelled the voice of Rodimus. ::You aren't authorized to take the shuttle. Return to the Light immediately.::

Ratchet reached over and turned the comm’s off. “Not talking to you,” Ratchet said.

Perceptor turned to look at Ratchet, chuckling a bit. He gunned the small shuttle’s engines, setting course for one of the outposts on Blaster’s list. “We will find him Ratchet, he is leaving a trail of contacts and activity in his wake.”

“Good,” Ratchet said.

Perceptor set the autopilot on the shuttle and stood up to wrap his arms around the medic, kissing the top of his helm. 

Ratchet smiled and wrapped his arms around PErceptor as well. “Together, soon,” he said.

“I do believe there were some audio clips of Drift’s comms on Blaster's data pad. Would you like to hear his voice again?” Perceptor asked.

“Of course and it might give us some idea where to go,” Ratchet said.

Perceptor pulled out the data pad from Blaster, handing it to Ratchet.

Ratchet scrolled through the files and picked a clip.

The data file started with a crackle, ::No listen, I'm just a Cybertronian, not Autobot not Decepticon. I need a place to dock: refuel, repair my ship, trade for supplies...:: The clip cut out. 

“Wouldn’t be happening if he hadn’t gotten kicked off,” Ratchet said.

The next clip started playing. ::... a bunch of enslaved organics on Cephalon IV. Yeah I think the word hasn't hit everyone that the war is over... I'll be there in a few quartexes.::

::The last shot from those damned bounty hunters blew out my left engine,:: Drift said to someone, breaking into a cough. ::It's gonna take me awhile to get back to service it.::

Ratchet frowned, worrying a little bit more about Drift.

Perceptor grabbed the data pad from Ratchet and switched off the playback of the comms. It was imperative now more than ever that they quickly find Drift. 

“Let’s get going,” Ratchet said. “Sounds like he could use some help himself.”


	4. Chapter 4

Drift was on Cephalon IV trying to help out the local organics against the mercenaries and Decepticons who hadn’t yet heard that the Cybertronian wars were over. While the local organics were grateful for his assistance, the others were not. One-on-one Drift stood a chance against them; when they joined their forces to take him down, that was when Drift had trouble.

The group nodded and tossed their rocks in unison. “Don’t want your help. Get off our planet. Go home,” were among the things they shouted angrily.

The rocks dinged harmlessly off Drift’s armor, adding a few more dents to it. “I’m not going to allow you to continue to harrass these organics,” he said calmly.

Someone found an explosive bomb and tossed it at him.

Drift did his best to kick it away, but instead used himself as a shield to protect the organics, covering them with his frame and taking the blast.

* * *

Perceptor turned from where he was sitting at the pilot’s seat to look at Ratchet. “His shuttle is down there. It’s taken a lot of damage and there are no life signs, Cybertronian or otherwise, inside of it. I am also registering a lot of weapons fire down there too,” he informed the medic.

Ratchet sighed shaking his head. “Suppose that means we head for the weapons fire,” he said “And then we’ll find him.”

“You get your medkit together. I can cover you when we find him,” Perceptor said, getting up from the chair to head to the back of the ship.

“Right,” Ratchet said opening his medkit to make sure he had what might need adding a few things for worse case situations.

Perceptor pulled out his guns from his time on Kup’s team, checking each one over before either clipping it to himself or stowing it in subspace. 

Ratchet closed his medkit with a heavy sigh.

The shuttle continued its planned descent to the planet and Perceptor looked at Ratchet. “We will find him, Ratchet. Under your skilled hands, he will be alright,” Perceptor said, putting more confidence in his words than he felt at the moment. He had to be strong for the medic.

“Right,” Ratchet said looking out the window, trying to spot the speedster.

Perceptor headed back to the pilot’s seat to land the shuttle himself, trying to keep it away from the battle, but close enough to drive to the scene.

The shuttle touched down with a small thud and the main door hissed open, a dust puffing up around the door from the landing.

Perceptor stood up from his seat, heading for the door. Ratchet picked up his medkit following Perceptor. The scientist transformed himself into his alt-mode, heading for the direction of the battle they saw earlier.

Ratchet transformed as well following Perceptor while scanning for Drift among this mad crowd. 

::Have you spotted him yet?:: Ratchet privately commed Percy.

::Not yet,:: Perceptor said, transforming once they were on the outside of the battle area. He walked over to where a few bodies were piled up, looking through them without touching any.

Ratchet continued scanning through the crowd, frowning as he might spot drift and then lose him.

Perceptor stopped at another pile and knelt down, frowning. When he stood back up again he was holding one of Drift’s blocky hip swords. “Ratchet....” he said, getting the medic’s attention.

“Yes,” Ratchet said turning and frowning as he saw the sword. “He’s still online, I know it.”

“Help me search here? If one of his swords is here, could he have fallen here?” Perceptor asked.

“Maybe,” Ratchet said going over to help Perceptor. He tugged at an arm.

The arm popped off the rest of the frame, raining a shower of energon on both the mechs. Ratchet growled swiping off some of the energon and then continued picking through the pile to search for Drift.

Perceptor gasped in surprise and then stood back to let Ratchet continue. He was about to pick through another pile when blaster fire trailed through the area. He pulled out his own blaster, aiming it in the direction it came from.

Ratchet turned hearing the sound of Percy’s blaster.

Perceptor ran through the corridor, skidding to a stop when he saw a familiar white and red arm with a black hand at the bottom of a pile. He stopped to touch the hand, jumping back when another round of blaster fire, hit close to his helm. Perceptor turned and fired his blaster on the generic bot wearing the Decepticon badge.

Ratchet watched Perceptor, swallowed and ran after him seeing the red and white arm when Percy grabbed it.

“Quickly Ratchet, I believe that may be Drift there,” Perceptor called. “I will cover you while you work.” The sniper started to lay down cover fire for the medic to work.

“Right,” Ratchet said kicking and pulling other frames off of the red and white one.

Drift’s frame lay beneath the pile of mechs, hunched over on his knees and elbows with his forehelm touching the ground. He had gone into stasis from lack of energon, protecting the organics under his abdomen. His armor was more dented than intact, pieces of armor completely missing in places along with the energon loss.

Ratchet grumbled. “Kid what have you done to yourself,” he said repairing energon lines before he started to connect a tube between Drift’s intake and a cube of medical grade energon.

Blaster fire deflected off Perceptor, and hit the pile of bodies above where Drift had been.

“Perhaps we could load him into your alt-mode and retreat to the shuttle?” Perceptor called back

“Yeah might be a better idea,” Ratchet said. “Just gonna tie off a few more lines.” He also quickly reached out welding some pieces of other armor to replace Drift’s missing pieces.

Having dispatched the few Cons shooting at him, Perceptor turned to look at Ratchet working on Drift. “Will he survive?” he asked.

“Of course, not about to let him go offline on us,” Ratchet grumbled and scanned his work so far. Then he transformed into his alt mode.

Perceptor watched and carefully lifted Drift, sliding him into the back of Ratchet’s alt-mode

Ratchet drove off back in the direction of their shuttle with Perceptor following behind him.  
The medic waited for Perceptor.

The scientist opened the shuttle door before carefully unloading Drift from the back of Ratchet’s ambulance mode. He carried the injured swordsmech inside, laying him down on the only berth the shuttle had.

Ratchet transformed following Percy in pulling out his med kit and the scraps he had cut out.

“I’ll get us out of here, Ratchet,” Perceptor said, stopping to lift one of Drift’s hands to kiss the back of it quickly. “You’re safe now, Drift,” he told the unconscious mech.

“Good idea,” Ratchet said scanning for measurements on the armor while he banged out a few dents.

Perceptor took control of the shuttle and lifted off the planet’s surface, setting the course for anywhere but here. After setting the shuttle to auto-pilot, he swiveled the seat around to watch Ratchet work on their swordsmech.

Ratchet made a temporary replacement for the missing armor carefully attaching it. He leaned back. “Now we wait,” he said.

Perceptor stood up from his chair and leaned down to assist Ratchet up. “Sit, recharge for a bit. I can watch him. The autopilot has our course set.”

“Thanks,” Ratchet said laying back in the chair, closing his optics.

Perceptor rested his hand lightly on Ratchet’s shoulder, watching Drift. He gently squeezed Ratchet’s shoulder armor and then went to sit on the floor beside the berth, picking up Drift’s limp hand and rubbing the back of it.

Finally relaxed Ratchet drifted into recharge.

Drift’s systems finally came online, able to self-repair after the work done by Ratchet, everything was still a bit sluggish though. The first thing he noticed was surface he was laying on was a lot softer than anything he had been resting on for a while. He could almost allow himself to sink back into recharge on it... until his memory banks supplied him with the alien planet he had landed on, explosions, pain, and ... oh frag! the organics. Optics still not fully booted up, Drift sat up quickly on the berth... well it would have been quickly if his limbs would respond to his commands. Instead he let out a muffled cry, arms and legs flailing about and blue optics cycling on but failing to focus on anything.

Perceptor was jolted awake by Drift’s flailing.

Ratchet snapped awake. “Drift, calm down,” he said getting up. “Percy, he’s awake.”

“Indeed,” Perceptor said, sitting back a ways and holding his nasal ridge which Drift had accidentally hit.

Ratchet bent down to check on Percy’s nose and Drift. “I’ll be fine, Ratchet. Check on Drift,” Perceptor said, patting Ratchet’s arm.

Drift gasped a bit in surprise as his optics finally focussed, seeing Ratchet. “Ratc...” he said, vocalizer hoarse. “Ratchet.” he tried again, moving his helm slightly he saw Perceptor as well and tried to push himself up on his elbows.

“Take it slow. You’re okay,” Ratchet said taking Drift’s hand and patting it.

“This must be some crazy recharge dream,” Drift said, his black hand grabbing Ratchet’s red one

“No dream, it is real,” Ratchet said smiling.

Regardless of how he knew the medic felt about hugging, Drift threw himself into Ratchet’s arms nearly throwing himself off the berth in the process. 

Perceptor chuckled. “Careful, Ratchet just fixed you up. I don’t think he’s eager to do that again.” He put a hand behind Ratchet to steady the medic in case Drift caught him off guard.

“Yes, exactly,” Ratchet said thankful for Percy’s hand. He was happy that Drift was better but worried still about Drift. “You need to rest and repair.”

“Percy?” Drift queried, seeing the scientist through the gap of the medic’s shoulder and neck armor. “Both of you? Why?” he asked thoroughly confused now. He hadn’t expected anyone to come after him, let alone these two.

Perceptor chuckled and reached over to cup the side of Drift’s helm, rubbing a finial lovingly. “Yes, Drift, we’re both here.... for you... Ratchet and I both missed you very much,” he explained.

“The Lost Light is not such a great place without you,” Ratchet said. “I do not love having daily arguement with the captain and you not there afterwards.”

The speedster’s engine was purring from Perceptor’s finial rubs and growing more content in Ratchet’s arms since the medic wasn’t dumping him onto the floor or back onto the berth. “How’d you even find me?” he asked, some of his old street accent leaking back into his speech.

Ratchet looked over at Perceptor to explain that. “I’m going to put you back down on the berth, Drift. Wish I could hold you forever but this is getting a little uncomfortable.”

Drift pouted slightly, but cooperated with going back onto the berth. He squished himself as much as he could against the wall to make space.

“As I mentioned, Ratchet and I were very worried about your wellbeing, Drift. I talked to Blaster and asked if could find any information at all about your whereabouts. He managed to find a few snippets of your comms and where you had been. It took a while to get here in the shuttle, but here we are,” Perceptor explained. “Ratchet, if it will not do him any damage, why don’t you see about sharing the berth with him?”

“Fine if it will keep the patient from moving too much,” Ratchet said moving to lie down with Drift.

“You make it sound like a chore, my dear, after all the times you cried to me wishing you could hold him again,” Perceptor said, with a grin, teasing his friend.

Drift looked up at Perceptor in surprise, “He didn't say that ...? That doesn't sound like Ratchet.”

“Don’t go inflating his ego so or his helm might explode,” Ratchet said.

Perceptor chuckled and sat back in the seat. “Relax, Ratchet. We have our darling back safe.”

“Darling?” Drift mouthed silently. “Is there something you need to tell me, Ratch?”

Ratchet smiled moving to give Drift a kiss. After awhile he broke the kiss. “Answer your question?”

“If I said 'no,’ would you do that again?” Drift asked with a smile. 

“Hmm,” Ratchet said. “Don’t think I’d believe you.”

Drift rested a hand on Ratchet's chest, “Maybe I'll ask again after a recharge.”

“Good,” Ratchet said, closing his optics to recharge. “Excellent idea.”

Perceptor watched the pair and pulled out a blanket from the small storage, pulling it over them before going back to sit in the pilot’s chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got the M/E rating coming up next chapter. Heads up if you are the ones really looking forward to or avoiding it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.... Feb 1st is also [polyshipping day](http://polyshippingday.tumblr.com/post/169946429288/image-is-a-banner-with-text-transposed-over) on Tumblr.
> 
> These idiots did surprise us with this chapter. They'll probably have another go at it. If there's anything you wanna see in upcoming chapters (or don't wanna see) leave us a message.

Drift woke up after a long recharge to find himself laying on his side and curled up against Ratchet’s chest. The older, boxier mech was recharging soundly, snoring lightly even. The swordsmech smiled to himself, enjoying the sight for a few minutes before carefully moving Ratchet’s arm off of him. He chuckled inwardly, ‘Was Ratchet being protective of me?’ he asked himself. ‘How cute. bet he’d deny it, if I asked him though.’

Drift sat up on the berth and carefully stepped over the medic’s frame and hopping lightly onto the floor of the shuttle. When he looked up, Perceptor had turned around in his chair to face him.

“How was your recharge, Drift?” Perceptor asked softly so as not to wake Ratchet. 

“Amazing. I don't think I've ever slept that well before,” Drift said, the last word coming out more as a squeak as Perceptor had wrapped his arms around Drift's waist and pulled the swordsmech to him.

Drift rested his hands on Perceptor’s shoulders, looking down at the scientist with a confused grin. “Perceptor....” he said, amusement coloring his field. 

“Ratchet and I.... we have both missed you very much. We both need you back in our lives. And I am certainly most willing to leave should you decide you don’t want me, and only want Ratchet,” Perceptor said.

“Percy.... I...” Drift said at a loss for words. He stopped and thought for a minute while kissing the top of the scientist’s helm. When he had found the words he needed, he looked down into Perceptor’s face. “Why don’t we just give it a trial run. No strings attached. If anyone wants out, they can. No problems.”

“Exactly,” Ratchet said having woken up and head what Percy had told Drift. “Not going to push you away Percy. We are trying to get Drift to come back rather than chase him away again.”

Drift cupped Perceptor’s chin in his hands, tilting his faceplates up before kissing the scientist on the lips. Perceptor returned the kiss, moving one of his hands from Drift’s waist up his back.

Drift finally broke the kiss, looking from Perceptor to Ratchet. “Don’t get me wrong, I am so **very** glad to see both of you. But I was not expecting either of you to come looking for me.

Ratchet looked over at Perceptor not quite sure how to explain and the scientist had done a pretty good job answering all ready.

Perceptor let go of Drift, which allowed the swordsmech to walk over to Ratchet, where without thinking about it he sat down on the medic’s lap, straddling him. Recalling the conversation from before they slipped into recharge, he asked, “Is there something you need to tell me, doc?” he asked with a grin.

“I missed you, seeing you or just the friendly little word,” Ratchet said feeling his face plates heating up as he looked away.

Drift gently kissed the side of Ratchet’s helmet. “I missed you too. When I first saw you, I thought this was a lovely dream I was having in recharge.”

“Nope, not a dream or I might need to be woken up either,” Ratchet said turning his helm to return Drift’s kiss.

Perceptor moved to sit on the recharge slab beside Ratchet, reaching over to gently stroke one of Drift's finials, causing the swordsmech to whimper happily into Ratchet's mouth. 

Drift broke the kiss, looking at both mechs with a grin. “You know we don't have to go back to the ship right away. You.... both of you.... work far too hard and deserve a vacation... or perhaps honeymoon as the humans call it.”

“I thought honeymoons were for after the human marriage ceremony...” Perceptor said. 

“One we’re not humans,” Ratchet said. “And who says we can’t take a vacation having fun before returning, if we return.”

“I shall go research Cybertronian friendly planets,” Perceptor said. “You may begin with the vacation part, Ratchet.”

Ratchet looked at Drift, thinking and then kissed Drift, licking at his lips with his glossa.

Drift immediately opened his mouth, gently bucking his hips against the medic. 

Ratchet tasted Drift, while he let a hand wander down the speedster’s chest to his waist, slipping his fingers in to feel at the cables underneath the armor.

Perceptor finished his research, organized a room in a hotel catering to their kind and set course. He turned around in his chair to watch Drift and Ratchet. 

Drift moaned into his kiss with Ratchet and slid his hands up the medic's back. Ratchet’s engine purred at the touch on his back. Drift found his way under a few pieces of plating, playing at the seams there.

Ratchet let out some moans of his own.

Drift broke off the kiss and slid out of Ratchet's lap, landing on his knees between his legs. He rested his hands on the medic's thighs, looking up expectantly. “How about you open up for me, doc?”

Ratchet vented a sigh and lay back on the berth, opening his interface panel.

Drift looked over at Perceptor who shrugged. The swordsmech crawled up onto the berth settling once more between his thighs. He took in the sight of the medic's interface panel and ran his flat palm down the spike, down to flick at the node, which he circled a few times before sliding one finger into the medic's valve. Ratchet gasped and squirmed a little at the finger in his valve.

Drift grinned and leaned down to lick the medic's node as he pistoned the finger in and out a few times. 

Ratchet groaned squirming more, wanting more.

“Hmm I do believe he likes that, Drift,” Perceptor said, getting up to sit by Drift. He rested his hand on the warrior’s aft. “I bet he could take another finger or two....”

Drift groaned, allowing his interface panel to pop open, his half-erect spike and glistening valve on display. He added another finger to Ratchet's valve keeping them closed as he thrust in, only scissoring them open once he was in up to his knuckles.

Ratchet groaned, thinking how he would drive Drift and perhaps even Perceptor crazy when he was the one doing this to them. He growled sitting up and moving to push Drift down on the berth on his chest.

Drift tried to angle his helm to look up at the medic. “Ratch?” he asked slightly confused at the new position. 

Ratchet moved slipping a finger into Drift’s valve, thumb rubbing at the node.

“So impatient,” Perceptor said from behind Ratchet. “Do you wish to give me orders too?” he asked, kissing the medic's cheek. 

Drift squirmed, trying to lift his aft into the air to get more of the medic. 

Ratchet added a finger. “Do what you want, Perceptor,” he merely said. The swordsmech’s valve clenched and released the fingers. 

Given the freedom to do as he wanted, Perceptor slid a hand between the medic's legs to stroke his spike. Ratchet gasped in surprise continuing his work on Drift.

“Percy...” Drift called in a pant. “Let me suck you off,” he suggested. 

Perceptor looked at Ratchet, his modesty panel long since retracted. He kissed Ratchet on the lips before moving to the other end of the berth. 

Ratchet smiled. It was good to see Percy getting something out of this little group gathering. He added another fingers spreading the fingers out some.

Drift moaned at the slow, but steady pace Ratchet was setting. He pushed himself up on his hands to lick at Perceptor's spike before taking the head in his mouth, causing the scientist's optics to flicker and his lower jaw drop.

Ratchet chuckled seeing Perceptor’s face pulling the fingers out and pushing back in. Drift's valve fluttered over his fingers, releasing a gush of lubricants. 

Perceptor moaned as Drift took more of the red spike down his intake. “Oh Primus....”

Ratchet leaned down with a grin, licking up the lubricant and slipping his glossa into Drift’s valve.

Drift moaned and whimpered over Perceptor's spike, a slurred “Phweeeeese” escaping him aimed at the medic.

“Did he just say something, Perceptor?” Ratchet asked pulling back to catch his breath and lick his lips.

“Please,” Perceptor repeated, reaching down to rub Drift's finial. 

“Ah, I see,” Ratchet said moving his frame so he could slowly push his spike into Drift’s valve with a moan.

Drift's optics dimmed and he focussed on the stimulation in his valve, pulling off Perceptor's spike with a pop. He looked over his shoulder to see the medic and groaned. 

Perceptor dropped to his knees at the end of the slab, caressing Drift's cheek. 

Ratchet pushed in deeper. “Feels so nice,” he said grinning and running a hand down Drift’s back.

Drift arched into the touch, “C'mon doc, harder and faster.”

“We just got you back, my dear. We want to savour you,” Perceptor said, kissing Drift.

Drift shook his helm so he could counter, “Drive me insane is more like it.....”

Ratchet chuckled. “Maybe make you want more so you don’t run away from us so quickly next time,” he said then thrust in a bit harder and faster and suddenly slowed down.

“Wasn't.... running away.... from you....” Drift said. “oh...oh...” He dropped his helm down under his shoulders. 

“Now now, none of that,” Perceptor said, gently pulling Drift's helm back up. “You look stunning like this...” Drift looked into Perceptor's optics, half-focused before the scientist captured his mouth in a kiss.

Perceptor broke the kiss, leaving Drift with his mouth agape and some oral lubricant leaking from the side. “How does our boy feel inside, Ratchet?” he asked. 

“Soft yet hard,” Ratchet said and moaned as his spike sprayed Drift’s valve. “Been awhile since I’ve face.” He pulled out catching his breath.

Perceptor moved to the side of the berth Ratchet was at and kissed the medic. He slipped a finger into Drift's valve, causing the swordsmech to moan. 

Ratchet returned the kiss. Perceptor pulled away, “Why don't you go kiss him like you've been wanting to, Ratch....” the scientist suggested. 

Ratchet chuckled and walked over to kiss Drift, the swordsmech trying to hold himself up on one arm to return it as he used the other to cup Ratchet's face. 

Perceptor stroked his own spike a couple of times before slowly pushing inside of Drift's valve. 

Drift moaned into his kiss with Ratchet, who slipped his glossa in again tasting the speedster some more and stroking his finial.

Drift leaned into Ratchet's hand that was stroking that finial. He moaned more into the kiss as Perceptor picked up his pace. 

Ratchet broke the kiss but continued the massage.

Drift looked up at Ratchet, humming softly. Ratchet removed the hand smiling at the speedster.

With no hand to counterbalance him, Drift flopped onto his side, startling himself and causing Perceptor to miss a thrust and fall on top then speedster. 

“Sorry,” Ratchet said. “Was curious to see what would happen.” He helped Drift back up and rubbed the finial some more.

Perceptor gently flicked Ratchet in the center of his chevron and sat back on the berth. 

Ratchet growled at Perceptor. “So what shall we do next?” he asked with a wicked grin.

“It sounds as if you already have a plan,” Perceptor said, with Drift nodding in agreement.

“No, not really,” Ratchet said. “Just in a mood.”

“Ah scrap. Does the shuttle have an escape pod?” Drift asked looking around.

“What thinking of leaving suddenly?” Ratchet asked looking over at Perceptor.

“Just thinking if you’re in one of your moods...” Drift said, “No one is safe.”

“Think I’ll just take a nap in the cockpit,” Ratchet said standing up.

Drift stood up and quickly grabbed Ratchet around the waist and sat back, intending to pull the medic back with him. 

Ratchet blinked in surprise. Drift bent his helm to nuzzle the medic’s cheek. “Thank you..... both of you...” the speedster said

“Welcome,” Ratchet said.

Perceptor hopped to his pedes when he heard the console beeping for attention. “Looks like we’re almost there...” he said.

“Good, we could probably stand to get some fresh air and stretch, well most of us at least,” he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Perceptor landed the shuttle on the planet’s landing strip and powered down the engines. He turned his seat around to look at his comrades. “This planet is safe and friendly towards our kind. Drift, I believe you landed here before we found you.... at least according to your communication logs from Blaster which....” The scientist shook his helm. “Ahem, yes. Right.”

“There is a marketplace as we enter the city,” Drift took over. “We can shop and resupply there. Percy, perhaps you can ping us the coordinates of the hotel, and we can meet up there?”

“Certainly,” Perceptor said, his optics going dim for a moment as he sent the data packet containing the time and coordinates of the hotel, along with a map of the city. 

Ratchet looked at the map making a few notes of places in the marketplace he wanted to check out.

Drift got to his pedes and kissed both Ratchet and Perceptor quickly before looking for his swords as he habitually did. Frowning in remembrance of the recent loss, the speedster opened the hatch door. Looking back, he faked a smile for the other two, “See you shortly, enjoy your shopping.” He gracefully transformed into his alt-mode and drive to the city.

“That was very much a contrived smile for us,” Perceptor said, one hand on a hip. “The loss if his Great Sword would be a huge blow.”

Ratchet pulled out the Great Sword. “I think he’s missing this and his other swords,” he said. “I’ve got a blacksmith marked to repair it.”

“Where did you find it?” Perceptor asked incredulously. “He will be able to replace his other two swords; however this one has great meaning to him.” He reached out to touch the sword, stopping his hand above the jewel-inlaid hilt. 

“It was in the pile where we found him. I knew he would want it so I subspaced it,” Ratchet said.

“On one hand, you should have told him you found it,” Perceptor said. “However, the sight of him seeing it whole and returned will more than make up for that.” 

“I suppose I should have told him,” Ratchet said. “But what’s done is done.”

“I doubt he will hold a grudge,” Perceptor said, walking forward and gently moving Ratchet's sword-bearing hand down, he kissed the medic on the lips. 

Ratchet returned the kiss. Perceptor broke away after a moment, “If you have everything you require, perhaps we should follow Drift into the city,” he suggested.

“Right,” Ratchet said putting the sword back in his subspace for now.

The pair left the shuttle transforming into vehicle modes and drove off.

Already in the city, Drift was at the blacksmith’s shop viewing his work and debating whether to purchase some swords with his shanix. He left the shop with some ideas and then continued on his way through the marketplace. 

Ratchet’s first stop was the blacksmith. He pulled out the sword and seeing the smith’s optics held back. “This belongs to a friend and it is very important to him. I want it repaired….no inferior materials or I will come back here and dent your helm”

The smith gauged the sword with his optics since the mech was clearly holding it back. “May I see the sword to determine the repairs?” he asked. 

Ratchet handed over the sword watching the smith.

The smith looked over the sword, giving Ratchet an estimate of price and time to fix it. 

“Good,” Ratchet said satisfied. He paid half the price. “You can get the rest later when it is picked up.”

Perceptor meanwhile had picked up some incense as a gift for Drift and was now in one of the restaurants serving energon in solid form of actual dishes. The scientist was ordering several types of foods, including sweets and a bubbly light high grade. Not wanting to tip the dishes in their boxes, Perceptor arrived at the hotel with his arms full.

“Perceptor!” Drift chuckled seeing his friend with his arms piled high with the take out boxes. “Let me help you with those,” he insisted, taking a few into his own arms. 

“Thank you, Drift,” Perceptor huffed, happy to be rid of some of the awkward pile. “Wait here for Ratchet while I check into our room.” He entered the hotel to check in 

Ratchet arrived. “Hello Drift,” he said. “Something smells good.”

“Perceptor bought us food,” Drift said, walking into the hotel with Ratchet. 

“Ah, you're both here. Our room is prepared,” Perceptor said, walking towards the lift. 

“Good, good,” Ratchet said following Perceptor with Drift in tow. 

The lift took the three mechs to the top floor. When the doors opened, they could see that the entire corridor was opulently decorated.

Perceptor matched the number on his keycard to that of the door number and swiped it through the lock. The locking mechanism clicked and the door wooshed open, revealing a very large room with a bed – a proper bed – big enough for all three of them. The bed was covered with a blanket to match the size of the bed. 

Ratchet went over to sit down on the bed tired. Drift gaped from the entrance at the room. He'd heard of and seen luxury like this but a number of things often prevented him from partaking in such luxury. 

Perceptor set down his food boxes on the table and then returned to Drift who seemed to be stuck in the entrance. He gently guided the swordsmech in and took the boxes from his arms, locking the door behind him. 

Drift moved to remove his swords as was his custom, when his hands felt the empty spots on his hips and back he mewled a soft keen of loss. 

Ratchet went over. “Drift, the Great Sword I found with you. It’s being repaired at the blacksmith in the marketplace,” he said gently touching Drift’s back.

Drift turned around, throwing his arms around Ratchet's neck in a hug. “Oh Ratchet! Thank you so very much.” He rested his helm on the medic's shoulder. 

Ratchet smiled, giving Drift a hug. “You’re very welcome,” he said.

Drift stood up straight looking at Ratchet, then Perceptor. “I've arranged for the three of us to have a private hot oil bath. With your lack of self-care, you could certainly use it. We all could.”

“I take very good care of myself,” Ratchet grumbled.

“Why then is it, I fixed up your hands?” Perceptor queried. 

“They were getting old and much used,” Ratchet said.

Drift chuckled and opened up one of the boxes of food, bringing it over to them. He picked up a square of the gelled energon and offered it to Ratchet. 

Ratchet took the square, nibbling on it. “Interesting flavoring,” he said and nibbled some more

Perceptor pulled out three plates and distributed them, allowing each to serve themselves. “And with the amount of use you were giving your hands, Ratchet, you should also have been maintaining them,” the scientist shot back. “Instead of waiting for myself or Drift to come help you.”

Ratchet grumbled, “Didn’t want to be reminded that Drift was gone, thank you very much,” he retorted.

“Hey it’s okay,” Drift said, wanting to ease the tension. “It brought you two together when you needed each other, didn’t it?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Ratchet conceded, reaching for Perceptor’s free hand and kissing the back of it. “Good, now instead of arguing, let’s eat,” he said, after a moment’s pause.

Perceptor and Drift nodded in agreement and they continued to enjoy their meal together.

* * *

Drift led the group to the spa he had privately booked for the three of them. 

After checking in, they were led to a deep pool filled with oil that bubbled gently. It was lightly fragranced and inviting. 

Ratchet reluctantly stepping but smiled at the warm feeling. Perceptor followed Ratchet in as Drift got in from another side. 

Drift was the first to sit down, leaning back against the side and letting the oil cover him up to his neck cables. He flared his armor open, creating air bubbles that rose to the surface. 

Ratchet finally sat down flaring his armor to let the oil get into his seams better.

Perceptor sat down as well. Drift moved over to sit beside Ratchet, finding one of his hands in the oil and interlacing his fingers. Ratchet smiled squeezing Drift’s fingers a little.

“Enjoying yourself?” Drift asked. 

“Yes, very much,” Ratchet said. Drift stood up and seated himself in Ratchet's lap. Perceptor grinned watching them. 

Drift chose a pick from the tools at the edge of the oil bath and slipped it into Ratchet's shoulder between the flared plates. He began to pick out pieces of rock and debris. 

Ratchet hummed and relaxed enjoying the loss of the scratching objects in his armor.

Perceptor chuckled watching the pair and grabbed up a different pick, working on his own hands and wrists. When he was confident that he had removed the offending bits from his plating he scooted over beside the pair, wandering a hand down Drift's side, around his aft and then to where his hips joined Ratchet's he continued down the medic's outer thigh. 

Ratchet squirmed at the touch, glancing at Drift and then at Percy.

“Something the matter, dear Ratchet?” Perceptor asked, putting on an innocent smile. 

“No, nothing the matter,” Ratchet said smirking at Perceptor.

Drift slid out of Ratchet's lap, “I've warmed him up for you, Perce,” he chuckled. 

“How kind,” Perceptor purred and slid into Drift's spot. He gave the speedster a kiss, gently grinding his hips. 

Drift broke the kiss, getting up and out of the oil bath as an advertisement for frame upgrades caught his attention. 

Ratchet smiled at Percy and kissed the scientist. Perceptor returned it, running his hands down the medic's glass paned chest. 

Ratchet moaned at the touches and looked over at Drift seeing his back and hips, admiring the coloring. He felt like he needed to get out before he embarrassed himself here or got the three of them in trouble.

Perceptor felt Ratchet squirming below him, “Ratchet??” he asked. 

“Uh, need to go back to our room,” Ratchet said as Drift was busy discussing upgrade pricing and details. The way he gestured elaborately, caused his hips to sway.

“Go ahead, I'll inform Drift and follow you,” Perceptor said, getting out of the oil to approach Drift. 

Ratchet closed up his armor and headed back to the hotel.

Perceptor walked over to Drift informing him of their plan. 

Drift nodded his helm and turned to watch Ratchet leave. “Very well. I'll pay for our time here and join you.”

Perceptor ran out of the room to catch up with Ratchet. 

Ratchet arrived at the room laying on the berth and opened his interface panel, slipping a finger inside his valve and imagine Drift was fragging him.

Perceptor slipped into their shared room and saw Ratchet. He walked forward quietly and pulled the medic's finger out of his valve, putting the finger in his mouth and sucking on it. 

Ratchet moaned at the suction on his fingers. He looked over seeing Percy and smiled.

Perceptor grinned and slipped the finger from his mouth and moved to lick from Ratchet's valve up to his anterior node, causing the medic to moan at the sensation. 

At that moment, Drift entered the hotel room and stopped as he saw the image of Perceptor eating out Ratchet. “Oh Primus, that's hot...” he muttered. 

Perceptor stopped what he was doing, looking up at Ratchet and over to Drift. Ratchet turned his helm towards the door. “Well what are you waiting for, kid?” Ratchet asked, his voice husky from the treatment the scientist was giving him.

Drift smiled and stepped inside, allowing the door to close behind him. “You left the oil baths without me, doc,” he said, stepping over to Ratchet and sitting beside the medic’s helm.

“Yeah, we-eeehhh-ellll,” Ratchet began only to be interrupted by Perceptor sliding his finger into the valve in front of him.

“The good doctor here, got distracted by your beautiful hips,” Perceptor said, chuckling.

Ratchet attempted to lift himself up onto his elbows to glare at Perceptor for cutting him off, but Drift leaned over and kissed the medic on the lips, sapping all the strength from the medic’s arms.

Ratchet moaned into the kiss before breaking it. With incredible strength in his arms, he pulled Drift over to straddle his frame and looked up at the white and red chest. “Open up for me, kid.”

Drift looked down at him, optics wider, but his interface panel clicked aside anyhow. “You’re surr-eee....?” he croaked as the strong red hands pulled him closer so he was kneeling with his valve right over Ratchet’s face.

Ratchet kept his hands in place, his thumbs dipping into the seams around Drift’s hips as he tilted his chin back to drag his glossa between the plush red valve lips.

Drift fought against the instinct to grind his hips down, his upper body rocking with the pleasure soaring through him. Leaning forwards and resting his weight to either side of Ratchet’s broad chest plate, he found himself face-to-optic-lens with Perceptor’s shoulder-mounted scope.

A wet flick over his scope caught Perceptor’s attention as he moaned over Ratchet’s sensitive node. “Drifffft....” he mumbled, pulling away slightly from the medic’s array. “He’s all prepared for you, Drift.” Perceptor pulled away, sitting back up on his heels.

Drift pulled away from Ratchet with considerable effort, causing Ratchet to re-open his optics and look at both of them as a small whimper escaped his lips from the lack of any stimulation now.

Drift swung himself off the berth to change positions with Perceptor, stopping to give Ratchet a short kiss on the lips. He paused momentarily as he felt a hand on his spike. Looking down at the red hand there, he gently brushed it aside with a smile and moved to position himself on his knees between Ratchet’s legs, where he stroked his spike a few times spreading the pre-transfluid over it.

“C’mon Drift,” Ratchet nearly growled in his desperation, “Frag me already kid.”

Drift grinned down at Ratchet, “Impatient much?” he asked, lining his spike up with Ratchet’s wet valve lips as he pushed in slowly.

“Yes dammit,” Ratchet growled, then moaned. “You... do things..... to me....” he got out in between ragged in-vents and fans that threatened to drown out his vocalizer.

Drift pushed in slowly until he was fully hilted into Ratchet as he felt the valve ripple around his spike in waves. He pulled back out slowly and stopped abruptly as he felt a wet glossa at his own valve. “Percy?” he asked.

“Mmmm, yes Drift?” the scientist answered, watching as Drift’s valve pulsed against his glossa. “May I?” he asked permission.

“Y-yeah, Perce,” Drift answered. “If you can keep up,” he said, grinning down at Ratchet and pushed his spike quickly inside Ratchet again, pulling a long moan from the medic below him.

Perceptor positioned himself behind Drift and waited until the swordsmech was fully seated again in Ratchet before he pushed his spike into Drift’s waiting valve.

Drift gasped, optics opening wide before shuttering them as he collapsed slightly onto all fours above Ratchet. 

“You good, Drift?” Ratchet asked, reaching up with a hand to stroke a helm finial.

Drift opened his optics, smiling, “Yeah, very,” he answered, kissing Ratchet/

It took a few moments of learning each others’ rhythms, but Drift and Perceptor developed a way to maximize their thrusting into their respective partners. Ratchet wasn’t one to be left out as he tweaked wires and sensitive transformation seams. 

Drift was the first to come undone as his spike engorged before spraying Ratchet’s valve in hot, sticky transfluids. Ratchet moaned, his helm falling back against the plush pillow as his valve clenched over Drift’s spike.

Perceptor’s own overload was quick to follow as Drift’s valve had reacted in a similar manner, clenching over the scientist’s spike, causing his hot, sticky transfluids to flood the swordsmech’s valve. When he was finished, he carefully pulled himself out of Drift’s valve and flopped onto his side on the berth.

Drift groaned and pulled his softening spike out of Ratchet and moved to lay beside him instead, only to feel Ratchet roll onto his side and wrap an arm around him.

“Thanks, kid,” Ratchet mumbled, resting his helm against Drift’s helm. “That was everything I ever imagined and better.” Perceptor slid up on his side behind Ratchet, effectively sandwiching the medic. “Feels complete now.”

“Love you.... both of you,” Drift said, lifting his helm just enough to peek at Perceptor.

“Although it may not...” Perceptor began.

“Shush, Perceptor. Recharge now, clean up and chat later,” Ratchet interrupted.

Perceptor closed his mouth and decided to listen to the medic as the three of them fell into recharge.


End file.
